


Rockmeister

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e11-12 Evolution, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Dialogue inexplicably cut from Jack's rescue of Daniel in "Evolution," part 2.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rockmeister

  


"Put down the rock."

Daniel hefted the rock under his chin and squinted in Jack's direction. "Don't come any closer!"

Jack sighed. "Daniel, I know you're blind as a bat, but this is your commander speaking. Put down the frigging rock and let me take care of your leg."

"I know how to use this!"

"Yeah, you're the rockmeister, but you throw like a girl and you can't even see where I am. So, unless you did a survey first, that artifact isn't even gonna be worth cataloging."

Daniel let the rock roll away. "Jack? What are you _doing_ here?"


End file.
